Of Watching Eyes
by noctepanther
Summary: IMPORTANT! Read Author's Note! It will explain all. A pair of eyes watches...but who and why....Raven?
1. The Watcher

Of Watching Eyes

A/N: So..this is just something I wanted to try. Raven and Kyd Wykyd. It might be a little strange, but bear with me. It will be interesting to see what happens to these two twilight lovers. Also, it gives me the honor of the being the first person to write a Kyd Wykyd fic, and a Kyd Wykyd/Raven romance fic!

Also, I don't own it. Are you people happy now?

Suggested Music: If You Could Read My Mind by Gordon Lightfoot

He watched her from his shelter in the trees. Watched her move around the eyesore of Tower with such graceful ease. Meditate with such intensity. Argue with her teammates without losing control of her powers. How he longed to be with her. But it could never be...heros and villains could never be together. Still...he could watch her, admire her from afar. There would be no harm in that.

She gave a small yawn. So intent he was upon watching her, that he noticed it before any of her friends. He saw her gave a small wave and leave the room. He warped himself at constant intervals, keeping one eye on her at all times. She entered her room, cape fluidly wrapped around her. He wrapped his own cape around himself as rain began to fall. At the moment, she turned her head around and looked out the window. He hid beneath a bush, not wanting to be seen by the lovely sorceress.

He peeked his head from his hiding place. It was so dark she wouldn't she his face anyways. But he could see hers. How he wanted to be by her. To wrap her in his arms, to trace the outline of her chakra. To stroke her hair, the same color of her beautiful amethyst eyes. He stood up as she went into her bedroom.

Warping to the other side of the building, he made his way up until he could see in through her window. Black lace curtains were drawn back and he could hear sounds of running water coming from inside. He was overwhelmed by his attraction for her. There would be no harm in entering the building, would there? He wasn't there to attack the Titans, or steal anything. He just wanted to see her, to be by her. He warped inside.

His palm trailed the bookshelf as he walked beside it, reading the titles from the light given off by several small candles. Such a learned young woman! Intelligent as well as beautiful. His gaze traveled from the books to a small ornate mirror, to a raven carved into the headboard of her bed. His head snapped to attention the sound of the water stopping. Quickly, he hid in the shadows of one of the corners of the room.

She walked out, clad in a simple lavender nightgown, drying her hair with a black towel. She gave an unhappy sigh and tossed the towel aside. It landed close to his feet. He resisted the urge to pick it up, a memento of her.

With a lazy wave of her hand, the candles went out. She climbed in under her covers, and closed her mesmerizing eyes. He waited until her breathing became slow and constant before he left his hiding-place. He crept silently across the carpeted room to where she lay. So close he was, he could feel the heat of her body, the power emanating from her.

Slowly, ever so slowly did he lift his finger, and trace the outline of her chakra. He gave a start as she turned in her sleep, retreating back into the shadows for a moment. As soon as he felt it safe, he returned to her side. Head facing up towards the night, she bore a smile upon her pale face. He brushed a stray strand of hair off her visage, feeling her shudder at his touch.

His face bore emotion for the first time as he leaned in close to her. "Raven..." he whispered, voice deep and low, as he gave her a light kiss.

And as he left the Tower, he could have sworn he heard her melodic voice sigh to the night sky

"Wykyd..."

A/N: Okay, let me just say that I know for fact that Kyd Wykyd's name is spelt right. I got it off some official website. So there! Now, I really really want reviews on this fic, and on this couple. Should I continue with this couple? Review!


	2. And They Meet

Of Watching Eyes

A/N: Well, some people wanted me to keep writing this, and seeing as how I'm either very drunk or just very hyper (or possibly both). Anywho, it's continuing whether you people like it or not. So pfft. (See disclaimer in previous chapter)

Raven sat up in her bed, silk covers sliding off her body. "Wykyd?" she repeated. _But, _Raven thought, _How could I have heard him? He doesn't talk. _She shook her head._ Maybe...maybe I just wish it was him._ Raven fluidly got out of bed and lighted the candles near her bed. Calculating eyes searched the room, searching for any disturbance in her quarters. Nothing was out of place, nothing was moved. She sighed, resting her head within her palms. _What's going on? I'm not supposed to be feeling like this. And about a villain no less. If that was him..._

Raven did not fall back asleep that night.

Wykyd warped into his room and made his way to his bed, tired from the night. He shed his cloak and went into the shower. One hand was kept on his lips, still reveling at the touch to Raven's skin. Wykyd climbed into his pajamas and slipped into bed, the Gothic Beauty still on his mind. He did not look forward to waking up tomorrow. Jinx would want to know where he was. And how could he tell her he had gone to see a Titan?

The Next Day

Raven walked through the Tower, oblivious to all around her. She had to know who that was last night. Why they had come. Was it really Wykyd? As much as she tried to deny it, Raven was attracted to him. That quiet, confident air, the way nothing could ever faze him. Those glowing red eyes... Raven snuck out of the Tower.

Wykyd opened his eyes, expecting a shock of sunlight. When nothing came, he remembered that there were no windows in his room. Wykyd shook his head, swinging his feet over his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he went and changed into his usual clothes. Looking at his cape, Wykyd paused, thinking of Raven once again. How her cape would just flow around her, like a part of her being. Slowly, Wykyd wrapped it around his shoulders. _This, _he thought,_ This will be a reminder of her. She will always be with me, even if this is not her actual cloak. It is close enough for me. _He walked out of his room.

And was met with a horrible screech. "What are you doing waking up so late!" Jinx yelled. "I didn't even think you slept! And now you missed assignments! Everyone else is out there doing the evil!"

Wykyd shook his head. _I don't have time for this. I don't care about freaking assignments. I just want to be with her. With someone who understands. This isn't the place for me._ He walked by the witch and made himself a cup of coffee, ignoring the incessant yells coming from the pink-haired one.

Jinx finally realized that all her efforts were futile and retired to her room. Wykyd breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much more he could take. He couldn't stand living with these people. They had no clue of the world, of matters, of anything except for themselves. _But she knows. I can talk with her. I can be with her._ He drained the last of his drink and walked and made for the door, eager to get away from that place.

And Wykyd ran smack into Raven. After getting their themselves righted and their capes untangled, they looked at each other. Looked at each other for the first real time. After what seemed several lifetimes, Wykyd finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised at his willingness to speak. He had never spoken before in his life. Last night was the first time. The first word he ever said was "Raven". Forever would that word mean the world to him.

"I...uh...I wanted to ask you something." Raven replied shyly, not at all like her usual self. She was never lost for words around males. But to her, he was so much more than a man...

Wykyd crossed his arms impatiently, "Well, what is it?" _Gods, don't push her away you idiot!_

"Were you...were you watching me last night?" _Please tell me it's true. I want to believe it so much. You have no clue._

"Yes." _Why have any qualms about it? She obviously knows._

Amethyst met ruby. "But why? Why me? Why not Jinx, or Madame Rouge? Why a hero? This is against everything we fight for."

"What is?" He asked, moving closer to his crush. "Rules have no applications to emotions. And why not you? You're the most perfect person I know. I would give anything to be with you."

And while she stood there, marveling in the hypnotic sound of his voice, and in awe of his words, he kissed her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, and soon they become enclosed in one huge cape.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A shrill voice broke them apart.

A/N: Eh, I'm new at writing chapters, so I don't really know if this was good or bad. As usual, please review. I'm working really hard on doing this pair well.


	3. And So They Depart

Of Watching Eyes

A/N: This is getting to bit a too Romeo and Juliet-esqueish for me, so it's time to shake things up! (See previous chapters for disclaimer) Also, I need to apoligize. I'm not the first person to write Kyd Wykyd/Raven fic, I just thought I was.

The two broke away suddenly. Raven looked up at Jinx, blushing furiously. Kyd Wykyd stared at the pink-haired witch, as if trying to bore a hole through her head. "What are you doing with her?" Jinx continued to yell. "The little slut is good!" she exclaimed, pointing towards Raven, whose blush replaced itself with a scowl. Jinx ignored it and kept yelling. "We're evil, you idiot!. We can't even be seen with heroes unless it's a fight." Her eyes started to glow a bright pink, as if to warn that one such black was about to start.

Raven's hands began to glow with a black energy. "How dare you care me a slut, you whore! How can you say that about him" she jerked her head towards the silent Wykyd, "When you've been seen all over town with Kid Flash?"

Jinx's jaw dropped. "You're accusing me of being seen with that latex suited freak?" she lied through her teeth. "Oh...you're gonna die for that." A whip-like curse shot from her hands and went towards Raven, who was more than prepared for it.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinth-oh!" Raven exclaimed as she landed outside in a forest, Kyd Wykyd's arm wrapped around her. "What did you do that for?" she yelled at him, powers threatening to destroy several trees in her vicinity.

Wykyd put both hands on shoulders. "I know that you are fully capable of defeating Jinx, but there was no need to. We both know that you are stronger." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "And I didn't want to see you get hurt in the process."

The trees glowing in black energy were freed as Raven's emotions calmed down. She took his hands of her shoulders. "Such a gentleman you are," she said sarcastically, hoping to regain some of the composure she had lost. "Stepping in at the last minute." Raven started to walk away, head in the air. _I never found out if that was him last night. And now...I may never know._

Wykyd watched her walk off, figuring it safer to give a period of time to cool down before talking to her again. _See what your selfish actions did!_ He chided himself as he walked in the opposite direction. _You got yourself kicked out from a home, alienated the one you love! _Wykyd stopped walking. _Did I just say that I...love her? _He shook his head. _No, I couldn't have. Just like her, I do not love. Love is for the weak._ He wrapped his cloak around himself a bit more tighter, as if it would protect him from the emotion.

Raven tried to stop the tears falling down her face. _Why did I do that? I've pushed him away, the one man who may actually know what it's like...to not be able to feel anything. _She sighed. _To be numb to the world._ She mentally smacked herself. _Nice going! This could have been your only chance! You don't have to be alone in this world, you make that choice yourself. _Raven stopped walking, and looked up at the sun. _Yes, some things can be decided. Not everything is predetermined. _She pulled up hood, as if it would protect her from this new found revelation. _But...how will I know when I've made the right choice? _Raven turned a corner and headed for her favorite café. _There is too much going on, too many thoughts inside my head. _Ordering a chai tea, she sat down in a dark corner, musing over her thoughts.

Wykyd sat down on a park bench, chewing a bagel he had bought. _Will she ever speak to me again? It was just a simple action, I don't see why she got so upset over it._ He sighed into his empty wrapper. _It's times like this I wish I had friends. _Standing up and throwing the useless wrapper away, Wykyd continued down a path, head towards the ground. He couldn't bear to see the happy couples walking hand in hand, laughing at the presence of one another.

Back in the café, Raven couldn't think her thoughts because of the giggling pair that had walked in. She watched them, observed them. Watched as the boy ordered the drinks and pulled out the chair for the girl. Watched as the girl giggling cutely and gave the boy a peck on the cheek, blushing the whole time. _They must be new,_ Raven thought, _For they are so happy with another, and so comfortable. If they had any knowledge of the heartbreak awaiting them, they would be less joyful. _She sipped her tea as a poem came to her. Grabbing a pen she always kept in her coat pocket, she scribbled down on a napkin:

Look at us,

In the Spring of our love

Happy

New

Enjoying the mere presence of one another.

Now we have moved on

To the Summer

It is hot

And we are locked

In passionate embraces

And making promises of forever

Walking down the paths of Autumn

Hands falling slightly out of touch

Memories forgetting those promises of old

Saying that the foliage is beautiful

Knowing that it is almost gone

Now it is the Winter

And everything has withered and died

Even you and I

Look at us now

Raven took the paper in trembling hands, tears falling freely down her face. She stood up and walked slowly out of the establishment, trying to keep her emotions hidden. So lost was she, that Raven failed to notice the poem fly out of her hands.

It landed at a cloaked man's feet.

A/N: Uh...yeah. That didn't turn out how I expected. Review.


End file.
